


您想使用RK800的哪个插口？

by Gladiatorism



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism
Summary: 副队长的专属营养液x





	您想使用RK800的哪个插口？

“副队长，我查看了代码，这个病毒的指令是，达到的三次性高潮之后会自动解除，”康纳的声音有些发颤，“我试过自己解决，但似乎无法达到程序的标准。”他跪在浴缸里，仿生人淡色的阴茎，头部被摩擦得通红，挺立着几乎贴在小腹上，白皙的腿根满是淡蓝的水渍，隐秘的穴口若隐若现，像深红色的柔软花瓣往下滴着水。

“副队长，你愿意帮我吗？或者把我带回模控生命做一次维修检查……”

“康纳，你现在这个样子，回模控生命？老天，想都不要想。”

汉克脱掉皮夹克，丢在旁边的盥洗台上。“boy，你会体验到成为人类真正的快乐的，相信我。”汉克跨进浴缸里，扶着康纳跨坐在自己腿上，他用带着枪茧的手握住对方颤抖着的性器，抚摸过仿生人敏感的柱体和头部，他观察着康纳细微的表情，探索着什么样的力度，摸哪里能让康纳得到最大的快感，他凭着自己打手枪的经验，富有技巧地套弄着康纳的阴茎，粗糙的掌心不时蹭过他吐着前液的顶端。康纳被快感刺激得发抖，挺着腰向后仰，灯圈闪烁着红黄交替的光芒。

汉克看着他起伏的胸膛，还有挺立着的两点，他好奇仿生人的乳头是否也会有感觉，忍不住含住了其中一颗，轻轻舔了一下，康纳发出一声难抑的呻吟。汉克立刻明白他不愧是高精度的全新型号，把那颗肿胀的肉粒含在唇齿间又吸又咬，手上的动作也没有停下来，康纳渗出的仿生前液打湿了他的手指，随着他的撸动发出粘腻的水声。康纳的系统开始发出过载警报，快感的电流一阵阵窜过他的处理器，让他内外都变得更加高热。

汉克又伸出空出的一只手去抚摸受到冷落的另一边，遍布微传感器的乳头被他揉搓掐弄，几乎肿大了一倍，颤巍巍地挺立在他紧实的胸肌上。

“康纳，看看你的乳头，它们肿得像樱桃一样。”汉克曾经也是个床上爱说下流话的恶劣青年，看到康纳这样被快感刺激到茫然无助的样子，瞬间起了调戏他的心，故意又拧了拧那个可怜兮兮的小肉粒。

“副队长，请不要这样做，那里会……”

“会怎么样？”汉克更加好奇，用指腹快速碾过红肿的肉粒，在指间摩擦，又重重一掐，康纳哭叫出声，而后温热的奶白色液体竟然从他的乳尖喷出，从汉克的指缝间流下。

“对，呜，对不起副队长，我没能说完，我的机体内置了类似人类泌乳的组件，液体成分是合成的营养液……”

“操，我真他妈怀疑卡姆斯基那个混蛋最开始设计你的企图。你这难道不是终极情趣型？”

“副队长，不是的，我是警用谈判增强型仿生人RK800，这些元件默认都是关闭状态——”

汉克用一个粗暴的吻堵住了康纳企图再次自报一遍说明书的嘴。康纳曾经反复和他强调自己的口腔有自我清洁系统因此证物放到嘴里是完全无害的，此刻汉克想起这话，便毫不顾忌地在他的口中翻搅，卷着他的舌头不放，强迫他吞咽下自己的唾液，还模仿交合的动作在他嘴里小幅戳刺。他舌上的精密传感器关闭了检测功能，就只剩敏锐的感知和触觉，他的处理器里呈现出不断滚动的数据乱流，阴茎因为这个亲吻变得更加坚硬肿胀，而阴道饥渴地收缩着又开始分泌滑腻的液体。他扭动着腰，把自己往汉克手里送，湿淋淋的穴口一边前后蹭着汉克的牛仔裤裆部，肉缝间的花核被摩擦刺激得充血肿胀，像个熟透的果子一样探出头来，在粗糙的丹宁布上滑动，留下深色的水痕。康纳发出夹杂着抽泣的大声呻吟，在汉克的手中释放了出来。这样的淫荡画面让汉克立刻觉得自己裤子太紧了，事实上，他感觉自己变得跟石头一样硬，能够立刻就操进康纳湿软得一塌糊涂的小洞里。

“一次，副队长。”康纳贴心地计数。

“这么说，这杀毒法真的有用？”

“分析的结果是有效的，符合系统的标准。”

“好，我再接再厉。”汉克解开自己的腰带，康纳伸手去帮他脱。硕大火热的性器弹出来，打在他鼻尖。康纳伸出舌头舔了一下前端的马眼。咸的。他的系统目前只有人类的味觉，因此只能告诉他这么多。他把汉克的阴茎每个细微的敏感点都舔了一遍，从顶部的软沟，柱身暴起的筋络，到阴囊上的皱褶，仿佛是在用舌头扫描，记住他的形状。而在汉克看来，康纳这样用小猫舔奶一样的动作舔他的勃起，这样的画面实在太过于具有冲击力。

“副队长，我想要你插入我……”康纳抬起头，榛色的眼睛湿漉漉地望着他。他甚至用柔软湿热的外阴蹭着汉克的阴茎，在柱体上留下几道水渍。

汉克觉得自己残余的理智都被这个仿生人说这种话的时候纯真又无辜的眼神给击溃了。他握住自己的阴茎，用圆钝硕大的顶端对准他的穴口，顶开层层吸附的软肉，狠狠地贯穿。康纳发出一声惊叫，一瞬间无数传感器发出的电信号挤占了他的全部内存，但汉克已经抵着他又湿又软的内壁抽插了起来，内部的纳米传感器专门用于把压感转化为生物神经网络能够接受到的快感，康纳几乎要被这种酥麻酸软的感觉淹没，他抱紧汉克，在他的胸膛上找到支撑点，他被干到双腿颤抖几乎无法支撑自己。交合处发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，每次汉克退出来再重重地插入，都会带出一些润滑的钛液。是这些淡蓝色的液体提醒着他他在操一个仿生人，他曾经最为厌恶的事物，但康纳让一切都变得不同了。事实上，因为康纳，他的整个世界都变得不同，他开始重新爱上这个阴雨连绵的城市，这份枪口刀尖上奔走的工作，甚至这个操蛋的世界。他开始重新拥有希望，和所有其他一切光明而珍贵的东西。

他叫着康纳的名字，语调宛如一声赞叹，而后挺腰捣开他微微抽搐着的内壁，进得更深，把他填满，又去吻他的嘴，把他的呻吟喘息都化成甜腻的呜咽。汉克略微变换了一下角度，竟然在深处顶到一个紧闭的入口，康纳颤抖着挣扎，他抱着康纳，龟头一圈凸起刚好卡进那个入口，康纳的系统不停地发出警报，警告他机体可能受损。即使是性爱型仿生人，也不会有完整的子宫，而卡姆斯基却给他安了一个。

“天哪康纳，我开始想象你怀孕的样子了。”现在康纳再告诉他自己拥有什么功能，汉克都不会觉得奇怪了。汉克看康纳红圈打着闪，有些担心，退出来一点。

“没关系副队长，仿生人不会怀孕，我推测子宫的设计，也是为了性交服务。”

“该死，我不是在说这个，你觉得呢，插进去会痛吗？”

康纳似乎犹豫了一下，而后自己试着自己往下坐了坐，硕大的龟头顶着子宫口，一点点破开，那里剧烈地收缩着，仿佛要把汉克的精液都榨出来。

“我……我想要你进来。”康纳迟疑了几秒，轻声说。汉克再也忍不住，抵着那个窄小的入口反复研磨，操干着脆弱的腔道，康纳发出一连串破碎的呻吟，他的阴道又酸又软，剧烈地收缩，紧紧地咬着汉克的阴茎，汉克的阴茎抽动了一下，射出一大股滚烫的精液，洒在他的子宫壁上，精液混合着钛液顺着被操开的宫口慢慢滑下，从红肿的穴口流淌出来。

汉克在抽搐着的穴道里又卖力抽插了几下，才缓缓退出来。康纳的雌穴穴口收缩着，艳红色的软肉都被翻出来，挂着白浊的液体，显得无比的色情。

随后他意识到这是第二次。还有一次。康纳看起来已经快要故障了，趴在他胸口上喘息着喊他的名字。

“你想要我捅进你的小屁股吗。还是再来一次刚刚那样的？”

汉克的目光落在了地上的一根震动棒上。在他来之前，康纳就是用这个东西自慰的吗？他捡起来，发现上面还沾着淡蓝色的液体。他的眼前浮现出康纳生涩地拿着这根玩具操弄自己的样子，让他下腹又是一紧。

他让康纳趴跪在浴缸边缘，雪白的臀瓣微微分开，露出粉红的后穴。汉克把按摩棒在他汁水淋漓的雌穴滚了滚作为润滑，而后一点点捅开紧缩着的皱褶，康纳刚刚高潮过的身体还在颤抖着，汉克握着按摩棒在后穴穴口浅浅地抽插，康纳小声地呻吟着，尽管仿生人的后穴非常有弹性，几乎是专供性爱使用，但他仍然担心会伤到康纳，确定康纳可以容纳得下之后，才往更深处推进。让整根玩具都没入之后，他打开了尾部的开关。

康纳就这样含着按摩棒为汉克口交，他撅着屁股努力不让按摩棒掉出来，内壁收缩着，剧烈的震动直接抵达他的传感器，酥麻的感觉让他软了腰，微微晃动着白皙的臀肉，在汉克的视角显得无比淫靡。

他把康纳按在浴室的镜子上，把按摩棒拔出来，失去了塞子的后穴涌出一大股液体，顺着腿根滑下。康纳看着镜子里的自己和身后的汉克。他的副队长，正用他又一次硬起来的性器抵着自己的臀，在臀缝里摩擦了几下，而后捣进他紧致的后穴里。他在肠壁上戳刺着，寻找着让仿生人快乐的那一点，一边把那根湿淋淋的按摩棒塞进他的前穴。康纳看着镜子里因为快感而不断喘息颤抖着的模样，仿佛第一次看见自己。他还未觉醒的时候也经常照镜子，不过只是设定好的程序，让他检查自己的仪表。而此时他却沉溺于人类的爱欲，渴望着被身后的男人填满占有。仿生人之间并不使用人类的交媾方式，他们只要彼此触碰就能达到心灵相通。但康纳偏偏爱上一个人类，他甚至是因为这份爱而渐渐觉醒，而不是像大多数仿生人一样，出于对人类的恨。

汉克找到了那个仿生人专属的敏感点，便集中火力捣干着那里。康纳的阴茎不断吐出前液，湿答答地滴在地砖上。而与此同时他又把含在康纳前穴里的震动棒往里塞了一些，打开最大档抽插起来，放大了好几倍的快感不断冲击着康纳的处理器，他的眼前出现了奇怪的噪点，其余一切都变成混乱的代码在系统里不停闪动着。他抽泣着在汉克手里射了出来，内壁剧烈地收缩，把震动棒都挤了出来，滚落在地上。汉克扣住他的腰，吻他一点点从红变蓝的太阳穴，在他的后穴里也灌满自己的精液。

——————————————————

康纳的压力指数终于慢慢下降，系统也恢复了正常。突然，系统又弹出了一个警报，提示他，失液过多。

“我想，我需要补充一点钛。冰箱里应该还有血包……”

汉克疑惑了一下，看着地上大滩的淡蓝色液体瞬间了然。

“那么，我也饿了，冰箱里应该还有冰淇淋……”汉克现在身心愉悦得可以随时哼起歌来。

“剧烈运动后吃高脂食物不利于心血管健康。而且这么晚了冷冻食品会刺激胃肠道。不可以，副队长。”

“那你要让我吃什么？”汉克的视线飘忽了起来，落在康纳胸前的特殊部件上，“让我来看看我的小安卓这里到底有多少奶汁？”

红圈警告。红圈警告。


End file.
